Her Golden Hero
by Shooz4545
Summary: Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Just when Clary felt like giving up she collided with something hard as stone, she looked up to see a man with blonde, almost gold hair. Clary was momentary distracted by how handsome this boy was, then remembered that she was being chased by two very scary looking men. Read to find out what happens.


The Run

Clary could feel the siring pain burning through her legs, but that didn't stop her from running as fast as she could. An ear piercing shout echoed throughout the forest, making Clary cover her ears. She could her the rapid thumping of feet hitting the forest floor getting closer by the second, making Clary run faster.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Just when Clary felt like giving up she collided with something hard as stone, she looked up to see a man with blonde, almost gold hair. Clary was momentary distracted by how handsome this boy was, then remembered that she was being chased by two very scary looking men and she thought hiding behind the handsome stranger was better than facing those scary and ran behind the man.

Just when Clary ducked behind the stranger the two men came running out of the forest and started at the two of them. The one with the jagged scar across his eye spoke first,

"Just give us the girl and there won't be a problem."

"What makes you think we're the ones who's going to have a problem?"

The voice startled Clary because it didn't come from in front of her, Clary's head followed the voice and saw a raven haired boy to her left.

"Because Valentine sent us."

"Haha, Valentine is dead he has been dead for 18 years." Clary's head whipped toward the right and saw a girl with black hair to her waist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, were sure. Now give me one good reason we shouldn't kill you?" asked the handsome stranger.

"Because we're the only ones who knows where Valentine is and why he wants that red head behind you"

"We went through this Valentine is dead, so any information you have would be false."

"Then why would we chase the girl through the forest if we weren't told to?"

"I don't know why but I do know that Valentine is dead and you'll be that to if you don't leave right now."

The two men stood their ground and didn't move a muscle. So the handsome stranger very slowly lifted his hands over his head and grabbed something long, whispering something Clary couldn't understand. Then the forest was suddenly brought to life by a blueish glow. Clary looked at what the stranger pulled from his back and it was a long sword looking this.

A sword. Who is this person, she thought.

The stranger started to approach the two men with his weapon held high, Clary must have been too caught up in her own head that the two men had pulled out the same looking type of sword that were glowing. She looked to her right and saw the girl had a whip and to her left the raven haired boy had a bow in his hand, with an arrow ready for shooting.

The two men were the first to attack both charged at the handsome stranger, but at the last second the man jumped to the side and smashed the handle of the sword onto the taller one's head. Clary could hear a sickening crunch has the sword connected to the man's skull. She had to lean against a tree to keep her balance, otherwise she would have fallen due to the horrific seen in front of her. The end of the sword was caught in the man's skull, blood and pieces of brain were spilling out, making Clary want to puke.

The stranger was too busy trying to get his weapon out of the man's head that he didn't see the other man starting to get up from the ground.

"Jace!" someone yelled.

The thing Clary saw was the man charging toward Jace stop and fall to his with an arrow sticking through his chest. A red ring started to appear on his shot aroung the arrow. Clary felt a whoosh past her ear and saw an arrow fly straight toward the man again, this time in the eye. The man fall forward instantly, making the arrow stick out the back of the head.

Clary started to see colorful dots and her body felt warm and fuzzy. She felt herself sliding down the tree and closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up it would be just a dream.


End file.
